


Flowertines

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ""Mystery"", #Gobblepot Week 2020, Eventual Fluff, Flowers, Jim is an idiot, M/M, Oswald uses his power for fun, sometime in S1?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: Jim starts finding flowers on his desk and he needs to know who's been leaving them there.  He has his suspicions, but crushes aren't enough to convict someone.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Gobblepot Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Jim was never one to sit still, so filling out paperwork at his desk was his least favorite part of the day. He’d purposely walk around the building, or make up some other excuse to put it off as long as possible. However, when he did finally settle into his chair one Friday afternoon, he found something a little odd.

He looked across to Harvey. “Gee thanks, you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh no, what’d I do now?” His partner didn’t even glance up.

Jim dangled the blue rose between their desks. Harvey gently swatted it away. “Wh-what is...why do you have that?”

Jim shrugged. “It was just here.”

“And you thought I did it?” Harvey put his elbows on his desk and scoffed. “I like you kid, but I don’t even buy my girl flowers.”

Jim laughed too. “You’ve got a girl?”

Harvey actually blushed a little. “W-Well I don’t know if I should go that far, but uh...but we’re getting along.”

“Oh?” Jim raised an eyebrow. “Then maybe I should give this to you, you can take it to her. I can help you be a real romantic.”

“No, no. I can handle this myself. It might be soon, but I’ve already got a little celebration planned for V-day.”

A new voice popped into the conversation. “Why are you celebrating V-day? European relative?” Ed had appeared out of nowhere.

Harvey turned. “What?”

“V-day, Victory in Europe day.”

Jim put on a tight smile. “Uh, wrong V-day Ed. Talking Valentine’s day, you know, the one that’s in a week instead of months.”

Harvey nodded. “Yeah, because we think Jim’s got a secret admirer here in the office.” He chuckled in Jim’s direction.

Ed blinked at both of them. “Oh. Well I still think V-day deserves more recognition than  _ V-day _ . One celebrates an important global victory, and one is a heteronormative holiday that causes stress to people both in and out of romantic relationships.”

There was a silence between all three of them. Finally Harvey looked up to Ed. “So...did you need something or…?”

“Hm? Oh no, I just thought this was a history conversation.” A few more seconds passed by, and Ed started to catch on. “B-But seeing that this was  **not** a history conversation I um, I will leave you to it.”

He pivoted and scurried away. Jim watched him before turning back to Harvey. “You know, weird as it sounds, maybe we  **should** start celebrating V-day more.”

Harvey just shook his head.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as the last, except when Jim got to his desk this time, there were two blue roses. He held one flower in each hand and looked at Harvey.

The other man didn’t seem too concerned. “You’re not going to make a big deal out of this are you?”

Jim sat down and scanned the GCPD bullpen. Harvey sighed. “Yep, you’re gonna make a big deal out of it.”

“Well wouldn’t you be curious?”

“Yeah, I would, but I wouldn’t launch an investigation over someone’s little crush.”

“I’m not launching an investigation.” Then Jim bobbed his head back and forth. “Although…”

“Jim. Don’t do it Jim.”

“What? It’s not that crazy!” People started to look so Jim lowered his voice. “Just some casual digging, maybe minor surveillance. I could start stopping by my desk earlier, trying to piece a timeline together…”

“Why not start conducting interrogations too? Do you like me? Do  **you** like me?”

Jim pointed at him with raised eyebrows, and Harvey heaved a sigh.

* * *

The following day, Jim went out for the first part of his job, but as soon as he got back to the GCPD he went to his desk. Sure enough.

“Three! It’s a Sunday, are florists even open?”

Harvey finally made it up the steps. “Do you think it’ll stop when you get a full bouquet?”

“Oh it’ll stop sooner than that.” Jim picked them up; they were held together by a piece of black ribbon. “Because I’m getting to the bottom of this.”

“Uh huh, but can we get to the bottom of this homicide first?

“Yeah, of course.” Then Jim gasped. “Wait, what if these aren’t admiration roses, but they’re some sort of serial killer calling card?”

“Can you look me in the eyes and tell me what’s wrong with you?” Harvey took off his hat. “If someone killed three people in the course of three days, don’t you think we’d know about it?”

“I...I just don’t want to rule out any options. You never know.” Jim replied, a little sheepish.

Harvey laughed. “And you’re supposed to be one of our best detectives…”

Jim sat down and piled the three roses with the previous ones. “Well starting tomorrow, I’m not leaving this desk.”

“Can’t do that, part of the job is going out remember?”

“Well then I’ll have you watch my desk.” He got a look from Harvery. “Oh right. Well then...then I’ll...have someone else do it.”

Harvey gestured to the other officers. “Yeah? Who?”

* * *

Jim lightly tapped Ed on the shoulder and the man jumped and whipped around. “Oh! Jim!”

“Uh, hey, Ed.” Jim gave a weak wave. “Can you do something for me?”

“Y-Yes, of course. What do you need? Blood test, something processed-”

“Can you watch my desk?”

Ed was quiet a moment. “Watch your desk?”

“Yeah.” Jim knew how ridiculous that sounded.

“Watch...your desk.”

Jim wanted to sigh, but that would be rude. “Yes. Just keep an eye on it. Someone’s been leaving flowers and I’m trying to figure out who it is.”

Ed pursed his lips. “Why?”

“Well because-”

“No.” He held up a finger. “Why would someone leave flowers? Despite being above average in both your job and conventional attractiveness, I don’t think anyone here likes you enough.”

Jim had to physically bite his tongue until he was ready to respond. “Uh huh, thanks Ed. I’ll talk to you when I get back.”

After investigating a crime scene at the docks, Jim hoped there was good news on the floral front. He got to his desk and there were four roses waiting for him. He shared a look with Harvey as he picked them up. Suddenly, Ed showed up next to them.

Jim lightly shook the flowers. “So who was it?”

Ed looked at them and tilted his head. “When did those get here?”

“W-What? I thought you were watching the whole time!”

“I was. I stood right there and…” Ed stared at the spot he was pointing to, and then lowered his hand. “Except when Penguin came in. Then I watched him instead.”

Jim perked up at the name. “Penguin was here?”

“Yeah. He came in the front door, looking as elegant and terrifying as ever,” Ed’s eyes couldn’t have been brighter, “and then paid bail on one of the guys in the holding cells.”

Harvey leaned into the conversation. “Now that’s odd. Why would Penguin come in himself instead of sending a goon?” 

Jim mulled it over. “Maybe he had an ulterior motive...maybe he left the flowers!”

Harvey snapped his fingers. "That's what I was thinking brother!"

There was a giddiness building in Jim's chest. "And this level of theatrics is right up his alley, not to mention the black ribbon, that’s fitting for his style."

"And I always thought he had a soft spot for you."

Ed takes and rolled his eyes. “Impossible. I just told you I was watching him the whole time, remember? He didn't even look in this direction.”

“Oh. Right.” Jim felt a weight settle in his gut. “Thanks anyway Ed.”

He gave a salute. “Best of luck detective.”

Harvey patted his partner on the back. “Well, you almost had it. But whoever's doing this is one sneaky bastard because Ed was distracted for a very small window.”

"Yeah," Jim pursed his lips, "because they couldn't have  _ known _ Penguin was coming in right?”

“Penguin knew Penguin was coming in, so he could’ve gotten someone else to drop ‘em off while he strutted around.” Harvey tapped his temple.

“Maybe you’re-” Jim paused to think about it. Would Oswald really put in that much effort for him? Sure, he might do a favor for Jim, but it was always something that could benefit him in the end. But sending flowers? What would Penguin stand to gain from that? Besides driving Jim crazy. 

Jim shook his head. “No. He wouldn’t have known about Ed so he couldn’t have planned around it. It’s not like he could’ve delivered the other ones either, somebody definitely would’ve noticed. It’s got to be someone in the GCPD, or at the very least, not a notorious gangster.”

Harvey sighed and sat at his desk to start doing his work. “You’re absolutely right. Besides, I couldn’t think of anyone who’d want to help Penguin flirt with you. Just don’t let this case affect your others.”

“Yeah, I know.” He stacked the newest blossoms on top of the rest to make way for his files. The flowers  **did** spruce things up a bit. “But first, I should get a vase for these.”

* * *

The next day, after a tiring investigation of some alleyway stabbing, Harvey insisted they stop to get lunch. Jim insisted he had to get back to his desk. They got lunch.

The little diner was decked out in pink with hearts covering everything, in case anyone forgot what holiday was coming up. Their waitress even drew a heart on their bill.

Jim threw some tip money on the table and stood up. “Alright, time to get back to work.”

Harvey leaned back in the booth. “You sure are eager to get back.”

“You sure seem eager to stall me.”

“You think I’m stalling you?” Harvey chuckled and finally got up. “Your secret admirer’s probably already been there, so it’s not like you’re going to catch ‘em.”

Jim frowned, he knew Harvey was right. Once he got off the clock he couldn’t stop thinking about this mystery person. He didn’t have any real suspects or leads, but his mind kept going back to Oswald. However, it just didn’t seem plausible. As proven by Ed’s stakeout, Oswald drew too much attention that him leaving flowers wouldn’t go unnoticed, and even a goon would’ve stuck out in the precinct. 

Then all this time spent thinking about Oswald made Jim realize just how much he  **wanted** it to be Oswald. To know that those little moments during their interactions had meant something to both of them. However, it also made him feel bad for whoever his admirer was. If they came forward to ask him on a date, or if he figured it out, how would he react? How could he possibly say  _ “I’m sorry, I was hoping you were someone else...” _ without being a complete and utter asshole?

Walking back to the car, Harvey stuck his arm out. “Is that Penguin?”

Jim was pulled from his own thoughts and looked down the sidewalk. Sure enough, it was Oswald. Jim caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared into one of the buildings.

Jim looked to his partner. “Do you think we should-”

“Go ahead.”

Following the gesture, Jim almost jogged down the block. He stopped in front of the building to see that it was a flower shop. The corner of his mouth tugged up as he saw Oswald at the counter. Maybe he had a lead again.

He cautiously stepped inside, but the bell above the door gave away his position. Oswald turned, and for a brief second their eyes met. Then Oswald quickly faced forward again, coughing a few times.

In that fragrant silence, Jim realized he had no plan. He had no reason to talk to Oswald, and he had no reason to be in the store at all; and now he was just standing in the doorway staring. Embarrassment started to turn his cheeks pink, and he considered leaving, but that’d be more awkward than staying still. So, he casually strode over to the counter, leaning on it next to Oswald.

He cleared his throat. “Hey.”

Oswald barely glanced over. “James.”

“Oswald.” He said it a little sing-songy, trying to be playfully mocking. It didn’t work.

He looked ahead, and he could almost see into the back room. He tapped the counter a few times before turning to Oswald again. “So, what are you here for?”

Oswald silently gestured around the shop. Jim wanted to bang his head on the counter. “Right, yeah. I uh...what, what kind are you getting?”

Oswald’s lips parted, but he waited a beat before looking at Jim and responding. “Roses.”

Even though the chance’s were slim, Jim’s pulse quickened hearing the word. “Oh? Special occasion…” then he added, “or special someone?”

The question got a smile and a faint blush, which Oswald dismissed as he fixed his hair. “One could say both.”

“Hm, interesting.” Jim shifted closer. His action didn’t go unnoticed, and Oswald looked him up and down before one corner of his mouth curved upwards.

Jim might’ve said more, but the swinging doors to the back opened and the florist came through. She was followed by Victor Zsasz carrying a bundle of long stemmed roses.  **_Red_ ** long stemmed roses. Jim cursed himself and stood up straight.

Zsasz spotted him and flashed a smile. “Detective Gordon, what a surprise.”

“Hello Zsasz.”

Then the assassin turned to his employer. “One arrangement of roses, red and ready.”

Oswald nodded politely and turned to Jim. “Well, I wish you a good day James.”

“Uh, yeah, you too.” He held out his hand for a parting shake, but instead, Oswald plucked a rose from the bouquet and pressed it into Jim’s palm. He couldn’t stop his cheeks from getting a little pink at the graze of Oswald’s hand against his own. “Oh, no I couldn’t accept-”

“Please, I insist. The woman will hardly notice anyway,” he waved a hand, “what with grieving her husband and all.”

For a second, Jim thought he was joking and laughed, but then he saw the serious expression. “O-Oh...um...sorry for her loss.”

Oswald shrugged. “She could’ve done better, but who am I to question love?”

Zsasz shook his head. “Who indeed, your love life’s a mess.”

This time Jim knew better than to laugh, but seeing how flustered Oswald got certainly made him smile. Oswald hit Victor’s leg with his cane and then pointed to the door. The two made their way to the exit, and then Oswald paused in the doorway, tossing a look over his shoulder. “See you around James.”

“I’m sure you will.”

When Jim and Harvey got back to the GCPD, there were five blue roses waiting for him. He put them in the vase, and even added the red one, right in the middle.

* * *

Jim had given up at this point. Tomorrow was Valentine’s day, and the only evidence he had were 22 flowers in a vase. Once he added the six he got today, he couldn’t help but stare at them all, sighing.

“You know, at the beginning I thought this might’ve been a joke, but now I’m starting to feel bad for whoever’s sending these.”

Harvey didn’t look up. “Why? Because you’re supposedly the best detective on our force and you can’t figure out who can sneak around with a whole bunch of roses in hand?”

“Well what else can I do? Interrogate the entire GCPD?”

“If you want everyone to hate you.” Harvey snorted, but after hearing no retort from Jim he looked at his partner. “That means don’t do it, in case you were wondering.”

Jim only stared back, and then glanced out at the bullpen. Harvey leaned forward. “I said, don’t do it. Please don’t do anything stu-”

In a flash, Jim stood up on his desk. “May I have everyone’s attention! I need to know if anyone has  _ any _ information on who’s been leaving flowers on my desk. If you’ve seen someone come in with flowers, if you’ve noticed anyone suspicious by my desk, or if you  **are** that person...please tell me.”

Everyone in the building stared at him for several seconds, shared some looks among themselves, and then went back to work. Jim waited to see if anyone would make any move before climbing down.

Harvey gave him a few slow claps. “Feel better now? Closer to any breakthroughs?”

“No and no.” Jim put his head in one hand and used the other to pluck the red flower out of the bunch.

“Still hoping it’s Penguin?”

Jim brought the rose up to his face as a pretense to smell it while he used it to hide his blush. “I wouldn’t say  _ hoping _ , but it would make things easier.”

“Easier? Seems like a pretty complicated plan if it were.”

“Well...it’s not him so it doesn’t matter.”

“Hm, so what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, since nobody stepped forward I guess I can just compost these.”

“Compost!” Harvey sat up straight. “You’re going to throw those away?”

“I-” Jim looked at the bouquet, “they  _ do _ brighten up the desk, but they’re only going to remind me of this failure. Unless you want ‘em.”

“No, no no no. You should keep them.” Then Harvey added. “Or at the very least give them to somebody who’d appreciate it.”

“You think so? It wouldn’t be rude?”

Harvey shrugged. “Well...as long as you don’t give them to anyone here, not after your little announcement.”

“Hm...I guess you’re right. I bet my mom would like it.”

“Oh, oh sure, g-good idea, who wouldn’t like them?”

Jim picked up the vase of blue ones, hesitating before leaving the red one on his desk.

He almost never left early, but Harvey assured him this once would be fine, especially if his mood was so low. His mother lived outside the city, but he didn’t mind the longer drive. Except the smell of the roses in the passenger seat would become suffocating by the time he got there, or maybe it was the stench of failure. Great, he had a whole scent ruined for him.

At a stoplight he looked over at the bouquet, the beautiful blue blooms wrapped in black silk. His mother might like them, but the whole aesthetic was quite dark for her taste. Jim considered keeping them for a moment, they were really lovely, and  _ someone _ wanted him to have them…

He walked in the door, announcing to the other man. “Now before you say anything, let me put these down.”

He set the vase on the counter and sat down on one of the barstools.

Oswald looked at Jim and the flowers, shock but mostly confusion evident on his face. Jim nudged the vase closer, now realising what an awkward situation he walked into, but he was determined to remain casual. “These are for you.”

He only felt worse when Oswald started laughing moments later. It started out a scoff when he glanced between Jim and the bouquet again, but then the gangster slowly dissolved into a fit of giggles so bad he had to cover his face. Jim regretted coming here, he should’ve just gone to his mom’s, but he had thought that Oswald-

Finally the laughter stopped, well at least enough that Oswald could speak. “Oh James, I never thought you’d be so rude as to regift something I got for  **_you_ ** .”

Jim blinked a few times. “N-No...no that’s not...that’s not possible. Th-There’s no way you could’ve left these for me! I mean, I  _ saw _ you one day! I ran through every scenario where it could’ve been you and it’s-it’s...”

He gestured aimlessly without making any more sound, and Oswald kept watching him with a smile, patiently waiting to speak. He leaned forward and ran a soothing hand on Jim’s arm. “You’re right that it’d be impossible for me to deliver your gift...which is why I had some plainly dressed underlings do it for me. They blended in perfectly with the other citizens coming in to complain about this and that.”

“You mean report crim-” Jim shook his head. “Nevermind. Wha-what about the day I got back early?”

“Oh, the drop was almost always shortly after you left for an investigation, you’d never be back early enough for it to matter.”

“Okay, and Nygma?”

“Your spy?” Oswald leaned back with a smirk. “When I heard about it, I couldn’t believe you’d be so sneaky, but it was easy enough to overcome. I tried a few different distractions, one of which actually got the one goon arrested, but your man is laser-focused, a little admirable if not a little creepy. Which, thinking of creepy, I remembered how he’d followed me around before so I figured-.”

“Wait, wait, he followed you before?”

“Don’t be jealous James.”

“I  **guarantee** you I’m not.”

Oswald winked. “Anyway, while I was bailing out my previous distraction, my deliverer snuck in after me and that’s that, easy.”

“How about the day I saw you at the florist? You weren’t really there for a widow were you?”

“Well, well you finally got one. Yes, that was a tricky day. First, your order was backed up, and then you almost walked in on the surprise! Zsasz was only seconds away from coming out of the back, so I had to cough to catch his attention before everything was ruined. Thankfully you didn’t notice  **anything** , and he was able to sneak your flowers out the back door before grabbing a random bouquet.”

Jim ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. “I was a little curious about your coughing fit. Wow, it’s crazy to think that if I didn’t go to lunch with Harvey your plan would’ve fallen apart.”

“Indeed, that’s why I asked him to keep you away from the GCPD.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hm? Oh right, Harvey was in on it the whole time. He’s also the one who told me about your spy beforehand.”

“B-But he…”

“He was sick of you avoiding your paperwork, and my flowers managed to get you into your desk on time everyday.”

Jim couldn’t believe his best friend would betray him. “Huh. I was  _ this _ close the entire time.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner, but I guess I put too much faith in your abilities.” Oswald smiled smugly.

“I’m a homicide detective, not a romance detective.”

Oswald scoffed, but then he leaned closer. “So you’re saying next year I should start leaving chopped up fingers on your desk?”

Jim sighed, but he also leaned in. “How about  _ I _ ask  _ you _ out next year?”

“Why wait, you could ask me out right now.” Oswald lightly brushed his fingers against Jim’s hand.

Taking the cue, Jim took hold of Oswald’s hand and squeezed it. “Oswald Cobblepot, will you be my Valentine?”

“Hm...on the one condition that you’ll be mine.”

“Deal.” Jim sealed it with a chaste kiss, but Oswald pulled him back for a much more fiery one. They broke apart blushing, and then went in for a few more.

* * *

The next day they both showed up for their date with a bouquet of 28 blue and purple roses.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward first date stuff, cute talk, and kisses of course! Just a bunch of fluff to make up for the lack of it in the previous chapter.

Jim and Oswald both laughed at each other and exchanged bouquets outside the restaurant. Then Jim offered his arm and they walked in together. It was a lot nicer than Jim was thinking, but when he called Oswald to talk about details, his date said everything was taken care of. He was curious how someone could get a reservation like this on such short notice, but apparently Oswald had this planned for awhile, which made Jim feel equally flattered and embarrassed for not figuring it out sooner. He tried apologizing at the time, but Oswald wouldn’t hear it.

They were seated at a booth towards the back, it was high-backed with nice red leather, and curved around a table that had a candlelit centerpiece. The waiter took their orders, which was rather simple as they only had a few options for the holiday, and at Oswald’s request, they went off to fetch a bottle of wine.

Excited as Jim was to have Oswald as his date, he really had no idea what to say or do. He’d never been very good at dates, before or even  _ with _ Barbara. He folded his hands on the table. “So…”

Oswald mirrored him. “So…”

“Favorite movie?”

“That’s the best you can do?” Oswald chuckled, but apparently it wasn’t too ridiculous because he did lean back to think. “You know, I’m not sure if I have one,”

“Too many to pick from?”

“Quite the opposite, I’ve never really had the time to see any.”

“Oh.” Jim scoffed. “You know, I’m not sure why I asked, I don’t see too many either.”

Then there were a few beats of silence, that briefly ended when the waiter returned with their wine, but the quiet came back as they both took their first sips. Oswald set his glass down first.

“It’s quite good.”

“Hm, yeah.”

Oswald shifted, looking up at Jim a little nervous. “I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to do.”

Jim was going to ask ‘What do you mean?’, but then it hit him that maybe this was Oswald’s first date  _ ever _ . He cleared his throat, trying to think of a more complimentary response. “That’s surprising, usually you’re the one who always has something to say.”

That didn’t come out right and now he just wanted to slide under the table, seeing Oswald’s slightly saddened face. “I uh...I meant that as a compliment because...because you’re...good with words? And clearly I’m not.”

It got a laugh so Jim figured his recovery was smooth enough. Oswald leaned across the table and pointed a finger gun at Jim’s chest. “Clearly. You’re a man of action instead.”

“True,” he moved closer to softly kiss Oswald, “although you’re known to be pretty active yourself.”

Oswald smiled, and then it was his turn to place a gentle peck on Jim’s lips. It was such a sweet moment, Jim was convinced the only dessert he needed were Oswald’s kisses. However, after their meal, a slice of raspberry cheesecake came included. Jim let Oswald have most of it.

“I didn’t expect you to have so much of a sweet tooth.” He chuckled.

“I didn’t expect you to be so judgmental.” Oswald actually seemed upset.

“What?” Jim raised an eyebrow. “No, no I was teasing...playful teasing, not hurtful teasing.”

“Oh.” Oswald looked down at the empty plate. “Sorry, I just assumed…”

Jim reached over to hold his hand. “You don’t need to apologize. And to be honest, I...I think it’s kind of cute that you’re such a sugar fiend.”

“Oh?” Oswald blushed.

“Mmhm, but I think everything about you is cute.” Jim ran his thumb over Oswald’s knuckles. “Your hands, your hair, your eyes…”

Oswald was bright red by now, and his smile got wider the closer Jim got to his face, perfect. 

Jim leaned in so that they were only inches apart. “Your nose, and every itty bitty freckle.” Then he closed the gap, kissing Oswald nice and slow, occasionally tasting a hint of raspberry.

Oswald pulled away and gazed into Jim’s eyes. “You’re pretty cute yourself detective, but neither of us have the time for me to list everything.”

“We don’t? I know I don’t have any plans tonight.”

“That you know of.” Oswald settled back into the booth with a wink.

Jim tilted his head. “Just how long have you had this planned?”

“Oh you don’t need to worry yourself about it.”

Jim sipped the last of his wine and smiled. “I still can’t believe I couldn’t solve your flower mystery, but clearly you’ve had enough time to plan such an elaborate scheme. I just thought it all seemed too good to be true.”

“Too good to be true?” Oswald perked up.

“Well yeah, I couldn’t fathom you going through so much trouble for me.”

“James,” now Oswald reached for Jim’s hand, ”I would quite literally kill for you.”

“I...I-I’m flattered, but...but I’m also a police off-”

“Shh, shh, just take the sentiment.”

“Flattered it is then.” Jim chuckled and sighed. “So what is it that you have planned for later?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Oswald pecked Jim’s nose, “valentine.”


End file.
